


Puzzled

by Just_Juliette



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Or where Nico shows up for the Spanish Grand Prix, to do his mind games with my ship.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Puzzled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/gifts).



> I couldn't help writing this after seeing Lewis and Nico chatting and noticed Seb very angry (like beyond normal) in his interviews.
> 
> This is soo corny and sweet that I thought immediately in gifting this to my favourite Hurt/ Comfort writer... I hope you like it.

Lewis was anxious.

His qualy time hadn't been as smashing or impressive as other times, and Red Bull's strategy - very different from what they planned - might well play another trick on the team if he didn't give the hundred percent. Besides, he couldn't help but notice Seb, and the bad time his boyfriend was having. He supported him and gave him as much comfort as he could, but he knew it wasn't easy. In other words, when a driver loses confidence, he doesn't recover from one day to the next, much less if the results don't comply. That's why, deep in his heart, he hoped that Ferrari would recover.

Anyway, the point is that Lewis had enough to worry about, rather that having to deal with Nico Rosberg. 

The retired merc driver had turned up in Catalunya apparently for no good reason. More than re-filming the inner workings of the grand prix, and giving his opinion on every damn thing without anyone asking. As well as filming himself with fans and approaching the other racers for "support" and advice, without anyone asking him.

Okay right, that's what Nico usually does. But let's not forget one thing: the pandemic.

To say that Lewis didn't think it was right, that someone who doesn't play any necessary role for the tournament could enter the protection bubble that the paddock had become, was not accurate enough. It bothered him, a lot. Especially that he, being a world-renowned person, did not set an example by staying home.

Besides, his partner never came with innocent intentions. He had already tried to talk to him earlier, which he avoided with other commitments and meetings. But he knew he couldn't do it all weekend. He might even be a bit against it, and look defamed.

—Hey! Lewis.

The dark one sighed and knew it was time to face things. He was a man, and he wasn't going to hide the German like a coward.

—Hello, Nico. How are you doing?- he said as cordially as he could.

—Very good. Viv wanted to go to Ibiza with the girls and I took advantage of the trip to come to the race.

—Oh. I'm glad you're all OK, despite the virus and all.- Lewis wondered if the other one would have taken the hint. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

—Yeah, thanks. By the way, congratulations on that pole.- Oh, my God. The hypocrisy.

—Thank you... I didn't expect to see you here honestly...

Nico was about to answer, but he stopped and looked over his shoulder, noticing someone. Lewis turned around and it was Sebastian.

—Hello Nico.- said the blond man as he approached.

—Hey Sebastian.

—I'm sorry to interrupt, but Totto sent me to call you for an early technical debriefing.

—Oh, right, I almost forgot. See you later.

Lewis said goodbye and went straight to Mercedes' offices. Then he would have time to thank his boyfriend for saving him from continuing with that uncomfortable situation. However, the Ferrari guy had to submit to it instead, as Nico was not stupid and therefore was not going to be stood up like that. He addressed the other in his native language.

—Try not to be so obvious, ok? You look pissedly jealous.- That took Sebastian by surprise. Although they didn't get on, because of Nico's previous relationship with Lewis and the derogatory comments he constantly made about him, he didn't think his countryman would be so rude from the start.

—Excuse me? 

—That if it were up to you, you would put Lewis another mask over his eyes so he couldn't see me for the rest of the weekend.

—Oh, come on. It's not like Lewis really wanted to see you. He knows what you came here for, be a sniffer, like a dog. And infect us with Covid if you could. -he added satisfied. He wouldn't be intimidated. But the other one didn't seem to care.

—As I said, hide your jealousy better, Seb. And to put your mind at rest... I love my wife. I'm not going to cheat on her with Lewis no matter how much he wants to.- He finished saying that and left, with the last word. Leaving an outraged Seb whose rage was pouring out of his mask.

How dare he insinuate that he was jealous? Or even worse... What made him think Lewis was interested? Just because he looks good and they haven't seen each other for a long time, or because he wasn't at his best and was passing on his frustration to Lewis... No. No way. I mean, it wasn't his fault.

But... 

But maybe was true the fact that he wasn't being an ideal boyfriend at the moment. With the pandemic hitting hard, they haven't been able to see each other for months. And when they did, it was time to get back on track and compete. 

Well, if it's right to call these two months of lost time a "competition". Two months where the psychological pressure and not having a team trusting him had more and more effect.

Yeah. In retrospect... He was definitely a bad boyfriend. Lewis was in need of more love, support and not just to deal with his problems. He can't even remember the last time they went out on a date, damn it!

He got to his trailer, and the first thing he did was take off his sunglasses, his mask and look himself in the mirror. What he saw made him feel even worse. He had dark circles under his eyes, his beard had started to grow and those small ageing lines were starting to form at the side of his eyes.

Suddenly all that pent-up frustration led to a loud fist bang on the wall. No harm was done, but it echoed through the thin walls. He sat up on the couch and covered his face with his hands. He wasn't going to cry, but he really wanted to.

—Seb, are you okay? I heard a knock and... - said Charles, entering his space. Until he saw him. and rushed over. —God, Seb! What's going on?

—I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Nothing.

—Tell me, please.- The blond man thought for a few seconds before telling him. After all, Charles knew about his relationship with Lewis and was always very understanding. They weren't great friends, but the reality is that as teammates they had a very good relationship.

—I talked to Nico.

—Oh, yeah. I saw him walking around this morning. What did he say?

—Something about how I shouldn't act like a jealous boyfriend to Lewis, that he might get tired of it and cheat on me with him... The usual. 

—Ugh what a damn...!

—The thing is, that's... It made me realize that maybe I neglected Lewis these months, and that he probably doesn't deserve to deal with my problems... -his voice was getting lower and lower. Charles couldn't help but give him a hug. Seb reciprocated for a few seconds.

—You know he's just doing it to get inside your head, right? 

—But what if he really means it?¿ What if he knows something I don't?- The younger one was surprised. Was his partner's low self-esteem that bad? He couldn't believe Sebastian doubted Lewis!

—Seb, don't you believe...

—So what if he does?! haven't you seen Nico? The pandemic didn't affect him at all. He's nicely blonde, thinner, tanned... Whereas I only have dark circles under my eyes and a bad mood. I wouldn't be surprised if Lewis...- Charles stopped him straight away.

—No. Don't you dare to think that. Lewis loves you... And Nico's a bitch.- Added up Charles, making him laugh a little. The Monégasque continued. —You're fantastic. And your bad moment is only temporary, as much as my good moment, or Lewis' even. Everything will be reversed one day. I know because the same thing happened to Pierre. When he got sent back to _Toro Rosso_ , he was devastated. He also came to think that we didn't deserve to be together, you know? And I never considered him a bad boyfriend. All I wanted was to be there for him,to give him all my love,to make him strong,and help him prove everyone wrong. And look at him now!

Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he watched Charles talk so convincingly in love with Pierre. He nodded in agreement and felt peace finally invading his mind and body. 

—Thank you.

—You're welcome. I'm going to tell Lewis you're here. I'm sure he wants to see you.- He said before he left. As the German lay down and closed his eyes.

*******

A while later, the British man came out of Mercedes' office, and the first thing he saw was Charles waiting for him.

—Hey, is something wrong? -He asked somewhat puzzled.

—I think you should check up on Seb. His talk with Nico left him very upset. He won't be able to race properly like that.- Lewis got paralysed when he heard that.

—He talked to Nico? Did they fight?

—Oh, please. You know Seb better than me, he never fights. But the bastard took advantage of the trust issues he was having and put crazy ideas in his head...that you could cheat him out of being a better boyfriend or something like that... -Lewis wouldn't let him continue.

—I understand. I'll talk to you later. Thanks for telling me. 

And so he headed at a fast pace, with his fists clenched, to Sebastian's trailer. When he got there, he took a couple of breaths before he went in. He needed to calm his anger. He'd have time to work things out and deal with Nico. Now the important thing was his man.

The door was unlocked, so he entered without knocking. Once inside, he found the German on a small sofa, sleeping peacefully. From his slightly open lips came small sighs from his calmed breathing. Lewis couldn't help but want to kiss them.

And so he did, caressing his hair and climbing into his lap. Soon, the blond man woke up.

—Lew...

—Here I am, baby.- he said, smiling at him as he kissed the other's face multiple times.

— Did Charles...?- the older man understood. But he didn't want to tell Seb that he knew. He was afraid the other would see it as pity, or an attempt to manipulate him.

—Yeah, he told me you were sad about the Qualy and that you could use some pampering... So here I am to please, giving my beautiful boyfriend all the love he deserves.- Seb smiled and put his hands on Lewis' hips, drawing him in.

—So... Beautiful, huh?

—Of course. The most beautiful around here. Also the most charming, the funniest, the most talented, and the kindest man... I'm so lucky, you know? I can't believe you picked me out of all of anyone else. But I appreciate it. And thank you for being there for me, even at a distance because of the pandemic, supporting me and joining the _Black lives Matte_ r movement.

—Oh,come on. Everybody did it.

—But no one like you. Always by my side, making my issues yours, as I make your issues mine too.-he stared deeply into Seb's eyes. — I love you, Sebastian.

—And I love you. So so much.

They joined their mouths in a deep and endless kiss. Lewis then grabbed his hand drove him almost by instinct to the back of the trailer, where there was a bigger bed. More appropriate for what they were going to do next.

And Sebastian could only thank Lewis for turning his world upside down, and making sure no one else destabilised him with their words.


End file.
